Five Nights at Chrome's
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: MGQ scenario inspired by Five Night's! Starring Luka, Chrome, La Croix, and a whole slew of Undead beauties. Luka is broke after helping a friend of his out of a financial jam, so he finds work wherever he can, including at the Haunted Manor. He finds working as a security guard to be much... "harder" than he anticipated. Rated M for Lemon, swearing, and other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Luka sat down in the chair as the door closed quietly behind him. The young fake hero felt deeply annoyed at his own luck. He had been left broke after helping out of his friends, the "princess" Sara. And he found himself taking on a job at a place called the "Haunted Manor". He had thought the name of the place was to scare kids, but as it turned out, it was a very uninspired name given the fact that the Manor actually appeared haunted.

The room itself didn't seem unsafe. It was a bit narrow, for a security corridor. But it was a pleasant enough room, replete with monitors, each providing a rather disturbing but not frightening view of the "attractions". Luka quietly examined each of the distinct monitors, to ensure that each of the attractions was undisturbed by any possible thieves.

As the Purple-Haired "Hero" had begun getting into the swing of things, the phone (which was hidden by clutter obscuring it from view) began to ring. Luka nearly had a heart attack following the first "ring" but quickly picked up, surprised at the voice on the other side of the phone. A pleasant sounding girl began to talk as Luka listened.

"Hey! Welcome to the 'Haunted Manor'! If you're listening to this I can only assume that you are the new security guard. I just wanted to chat with you for a bit, to keep you from being terribly lonely. First of all, I'm Chrome! I'm the owner of the Haunted Manor. As you may or may not know, the Haunted Manor is the location where you currently sit. Did you know that this manor once belonged to a family of millionaires? Well it did for many years, keeping them housed in a place they felt was the most deserving of their wealth and happiness. But one day their daughter, a beautiful woman named Frederika contracted a disease. This disease proved to be incurable and resulted in her death. Saddened by this the family ultimately decided to leave. Following this event, various horrific things occurred at these grounds, such as it being used for the purpose of torture and execution, and eventually it became a graveyard. One day I decided to purchase it, and made it my laboratory." Chrome explained, being honest and open, her voice soothed Luka who felt a bit creeped out by the mansion and the view of the... whatever it was that he was looking at.

"I am a magician. This home was originally meant to house my supplies. Events... occurred which led to it becoming what it is now. I hired you to keep this place under control. All you need to do is watch the monitors. If you see something that shouldn't be happening, whatever it is, close the doors around you by pressing the buttons you see to your right and left. Honestly it is an easy job. Occasionally I may check in, but I doubt I'll stop by tonight. Tomorrow morning I may appear and congratulate you on your success and check out the mansion myself. I'm currently out of there, but that is just to get supplies. Now, I wish you the best of luck. I have no doubt you'll do just fine!" She said cheerfully, and Luka had to wonder about the sort of person who hired him, and the exact nature of the "events" which transformed the "Manor" into the "Haunted Manor" as it said on the flyer for the job. But all in all Luka felt prepared for his first night on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to focus..." The nude man thought to himself, as he sprinted through the eerily silent hallway. Despite his increasing levels of exhaustion, adrenaline pumping through his system helped to keep him awake. Unfortunately this also kept blood flowing to his member, which in a way he didn't know helped keep his foes, the creatures he was attempting to escape from, able to locate him.

This man that Luka was watching with some disturbed interest was a thief. The thief had really terrible luck and he also had no possible way of understanding what the manor was. He had heard of it back when it belonged to the family of millionaires that Chrome had mentioned to Luka. He hadn't heard of its bloody history and remained ignorant of it even now. He had been unintentionally misinformed, and now he was paying the price for what to steal the fortune of a family that had long since fled the manor.

He had the unfortunate luck of encountering numerous monsters since he entered the manor, barely escaping an orgasm at the hands of each of these lovely monsters. He had also encountered monsters Chrome had no way of knowing had infiltrated the manor. The first monster he had encountered was the frustrating "Ghost Girl" who happened upon the manor and made a home for herself, and had accidentally made Chrome mad by killing many of the men Chrome had brought in for research. When this ghost got her hands on the thief her floating "limbs" had stripped him down. He escaped after struggling in her ghostly embrace and near surrendering to the temptation of her ethereal pussy, thanks to the time he had been in her embrace. He finally managed to escape, and upon escaping remembered that her kind were known to devour men, which made him flee quickly and tirelessly.

He was able to get away but felt as if he was still being chased, an emotion which had justification as Luka had confirmed for him, when Luka switched the monitor to see that the Ghost was very slowly floating in his direction, weakened by his struggle and the fact that he had escaped despite being close to the sweet sensation of release inside of her ghostly cooter.

The man's adventures continued as he traversed the dangerous manor, and his next encounter was with a brilliantly crafted doll. The doll was beautiful, and had the appearance of a young girl. He had thought it bizarre how the doll merely laid crumpled on the ground despite its degree of craftsmanship until it began to rise. But when it looked at him, the thief recognized barely restrained lust, combined with eyes filled with innocence, even as the naked figure of the doll began to ooze a clear liquid from where the pussy would have been on a human. He stood there for a second debating what to do before he turned and fled. But the doll didn't return to its former lifeless state rather it turned to the camera, and smiled. Luka felt his heart race a bit at the sight of the smiling doll, and he felt heat go to his lower body. The doll giggled, before beginning to move. It moved with a slow, yet tempting grace in the direction of the camera. Luka quickly switched the monitor to find the thief.

Shifting through the camera's revealed a disturbing trend. Perhaps because of the noises created by the thief, the other monsters in the manor had begun to move. Slowly but surely each of them was gradually waking up. Luka had to shuffle through a nearly endless number of cameras before he knew the gist of the situation. The manor was home to a tremendous number of monsters, mostly undead but many were fully alive, much to his shock.

The one that made Luka stop and stare was one that he was unsure of. Deep in the basement was a creature, a girl of immense beauty. Her skin was a pale blue, and she was completely naked. Chains covered her entire body, helping keep her bound to a block made of iron. The block of iron was attached to the ground, and the chains covered her skin and even her wings, and they looked painful. Sigils were etched onto her skin bright and rotating, indicative of the power they kept flowing into her. Her lips were full, and still, her mouth open, not forced but willingly, as she was clearly awake. A bit of droll dripped down, falling off of her lips and creating a small puddle. Her ass was exposed to the cold air of the basement, and another small puddle was forming right below her visible entrance, thanks to the fluid that slowly and steadily dripped down. Luka noted, feeling extremely aroused that the woman was turned on. Something reinforced by the clearly visible and hardened nipples on her massive breasts. When her long, red tongue appeared and danced on her lips it took immense restraint for Luka to not leap out of his chair. The animal part of Luka's brain wanted to go and use her. Images appeared in his mind of her ass bright red from firm spanks, and his penis thrusting in and out of her almost violently, wildly as Luka ravaged her, the noises of the beautiful creature being pants and sighs of lust and wild pleasure. He wanted to fuck her. He imagined fucking her anyway and every way possible.

Luka had to take a moment to clear his head from the wildly lustful images in his head. When he had come back to reality, he noticed the girl, the monster was staring at him, not just at the camera but specifically at him. She was smiling, with her mouth closed for the first time since he had looked at her. That was when she began to move.


End file.
